


Toxic love

by TheCoolKidz2099



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, M/M, Max is a mad bab, Out of Character, Rape, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, These will most likely change, Yandere, bare with me pls, sex in general, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolKidz2099/pseuds/TheCoolKidz2099
Summary: Max's family had very many problems everywhere they went. With all the problems with Max's parents came problems for max.Max never stayed In a town for long, maybe a month or so before he moves to another town, he left friends behind so many times, he stopped trying to interact with others, but then came one town that gave new opportunities, new friends, new school, and a new stalker.





	1. The new day

The day was new for max, today was the day he was moving to a new school in a new city. 

Max wasn't all that excited, he was actually the opposite. The last day of school before he left, he had gotten into a fight with his school bullies, who would have thought elementary school would have been that rough. 

Never the less max got through the fight with a black eye, a soar throat from being punched there and four purple bruises that are all over max's body. 

"Max come help me with this". Yelled max's dad. max walked over to his father and picked up the other side of the object. they walked slowly out the door as to not bump into anything and drop the heavy piece of furniture.

Once the last bit of supplies was finally packed and ready to go everyone got in there cars and were on their way to the new house in a new area. 

Max curled up into a ball in the back seat as to hide his face away from his parents. Max was almost to his breaking point, he's seen his face in all the mirrors at his old house while moving things, all beaten up and bruised.

He was scared to move from that spot, he felt disgusted with himself even though he didn't expect a farewell beating. 

"Max are you ready to start a new school?". Max flinched at the sudden voice that suddenly invaded his quite invisible bubble.

Max slowly looked up to his parent, and then ducked back down when he saw his reflection in the car mirror.

"Max, I'm talking to you". Max didn't wanna look back up, but he knew better then to ignore his mother. Max's head slowly went up, making eye contact with his mother in the car mirror.

"max! answer your mother you stupid brat!". Yelled max's dad, max flinched at the sudden shout and tried to find the words to say to her. 

Max opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a squeak. Max was surprised with himself he didn't expect such a pathetic sound would come out.

Max knew he couldn't say much so he nodded his head slowly. Max's mom wasn't paying any attention anymore. Max sighed in relief and looked outside the window, watching objects pass by. 

**An hour or so later...**

they had been driving for longer then Max liked, his parents usually stopped at gas stations to get gas and buy cigarettes. Throughout the ride, the cigarette ashes would fly back and make contact with Max's face and sometimes fly into his mouth. 

Max was fast asleep by the time they arrived at the new house, the sun was partially down and was beaming down on Max and made him feel more comfortable with the heat.

The peaceful sleep didn't last long when he hears a loud bang from the car door being slammed shut, he sat up in shock, looking around frantically to find his parents.

Had they left him? Did they finally decide they didn't want a child? Max's breathing became unsteady and he started to feel light headed.

"Max! Come help me with this!". Yelled Max's dad. Max felt weak at the knees, but he was relived that he wasn't abandoned

Max slowly got out of the car and wobbled over to his father, who gave him a large box to carry inside the house. 

The house was bigger then Max's old house, he didn't wanna question where his parents got the money to buy such a beautiful house, he'd just enjoy it while it lasted at least.

"Alright I'll see you when you get here then, yes bye now".  Max's father hung up the phone and walked into the empty living room where Max was.

"Max, why don't you go upstairs and look for a room before the moving van gets here". Max looked away from the fireplace and looked at his father. 

Max didn't try to say much, all he did was nod and walk to the stairs, slowly climbing up them. 

Max was surprised by his parents good mood today usually they'd be yelling and take out there anger on him, its probably cause they got a new house.

Either way max was gonna act happy as to not ruin their good moods.

The hall was large, very spacious actually. on one side there was three doors which he checked all three. Only two were rooms and one was a bathroom. There was one door left which was on the opposite side of all the other doors. 

Max walked over to that door and wiggled the handle, which was surprisingly locked. Max didn't understand why there would be a way to lock the door from the outside but he didn't question it.

Max walked down stairs and went straight to the kitchen which was also beautiful, all white besides a few black things which was the microwave and the counters. everything else was white.

Max's mom was a lawyer or at least that's what she wants max to believe, and his dad used to be an office worker, until he got fired recently. Max didn't want to question it but he felt the need to. 

Max was smart though for a 10 year old at least smarter then most kids he's been stuck around, so he knew when and what to ask when needed.

"mom, where is the key for the house?". Max forced the words out of his mouth although it was unbearable for him. Max's mom looked back at max with a big smile. "there in my purse sweetheart". 

Max cringed at the word, he's never been called such things especially by his parents. Max walked away before he would have to hear another word from his mother.

Max found the purse by the front door, Max went through the items inside the purse until he heard a slight jingle. Max shook the pursed slightly and heard the clinking of metal on metal. 

happily max grabbed the keys as they surfaced from under all the garbage and makeup in the bag. Max grabbed the keys and rushed upstairs. Max walked to the door and used one key at a time there were four in total, three keys were not right so left one more. After hearing the satisfying click max pushed the door open.

When the door was finally open, max let out a small squeak out, the room wasn't large but it wasn't small either it was actually a perfect size. The colors to it were fitting as well, light blue and white the perfect mix for this type of room.

Max breathed in deeply and took in the beautiful sight although it was empty he could already picture where all his belongings were gonna go.

"So I'm guessing this is gonna be your room". Max turned around and saw his dad looking around the room.

Max nodded and walked over to the one window In the room. It was a nice view to the backyard and the neighbours house.

The backyard was also very beautiful, the built in pool really made Max feel like a lucky kid, he has something he never had before. 

"Max there is a school around here that your gonna be going to starting next week, so make sure to make the most of today".

Today was Friday, so in two days max would be going to the new school. Max walked out his room and downstairs, once he reached the final step he heard a car horn from the front lawn.

Max walked over and opened the door, seeing his parents already outside unloading the furniture with some help from the workers. 

Max ran outside to see if they needed any help, but his parents told him to just go play in the backyard.

Playing in the background would be hard for Max, he isn't that old but he felt already to old to being playing around outside. Max's childhood wasn't really kid friendly. 

Max walked over to the backyard and sat by the pool. 

Max didn't know what to think, he always thought moving meant a fresh start but his family moved often so where did the fresh start come in? 

Every time he moved there was nothing new about a new house besides the houses structure.

All Max really wanted was a fresh start, or at least for his life to turn for the better. 

**later that night**

"We should go grocery shopping tomorrow, can't be living off of fast food like last time". 

Max was pleased by those words, especially when there all in one sentence.

Max missed a home made meal, he always felt gross after eating fast food often because his parents were to lazy to make anything.

Max didn't even eat the fast food half the time, he'd starve for the night. They ordered so often Max's parents were practically friends with half the fast food employees.

Tonight they had fast food, pizza the most often ordered meal for the family because it was cheap and was enough for a small family like theirs.

Max ate the food this time since yesterday he starved himself, he was really only having bottles of water. Which was a bad idea considering he had to go to the bathroom more often then he'd like. 

"Did you sign the papers for the school? I'm pretty sure they also needed Max's birth certificate, I think I have it somewhere". 

Max ate in silence listening to his parents babble about getting all the information ready for Monday.

"Yes honey I have, and yes they do I'll help you look for it later".

Max's curiosity got the best of him so he had to interrupt this once.

"What is the school called?". Both Max's parents faced him in unison. "Oh thats right. I'm pretty sure it had something with a camp In it?".  Said max's mother who was trying to think really hard on the name.

"Mr. Campbell's elementary school hun". Stated Max's dad. "Mr.Campbell? Does he own a camp or something?". 

Max's dad shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

After dinner everyone retreated to their new rooms. Max's room wasn't all that full of furniture, the only thing In the room was a bed that took up not even half of the room.

Max went to the bathroom and got ready for bed brushing his teeth and doing his business.

It was all that late, max saw during dinner it was barely seven thirteen, probably later though.

Once max got into bed, he blacked out. The only time Max was actually calm and peaceful was when he slept.

**Schoooool day, cause I didn't wanna write the weekend bit.**

Max wasn't mentally nor physically prepared for today, today was Monday, school day.

A new start for bullies and a new year to fail classes. 

The way to school was full of talking about how this year should go, and how Max's parents expected this year to go.

Max had this talk every time he went to a new school, he's gotten used to it, but that didn't meant he enjoyed it. 

They had finally arrived at the school, it looked way better then Max's old school. the campus was covered with bars besides the front office, which was where Max was heading. 

While walking for the front entrance Max noticed a person in front of the school waving to all the kids and greeting them.

From where Max was walking all he could pick up was "well good morning Neil and Nikki!". Before the man wasn't audible anymore. 

The front office kept saying hi to Max which Max was forced to say hi back, treating Max like a toddler, Max didn't know what to expect and was really irritated with the results.

While Max's parents were signing many contracts and such, the man that was outside came in right when the bell rang.

"Oh dear I'm gonna have to rush to my class before I'm the one late". The man laughed softly.

He was awfully cheerful, it was early in the morning and on top of that Monday, why is he acting like such a weirdo? 

Max didn't even notice he was staring until the man made eye contact with him and stopped smiling. 

The frown didn't last long though, as fast it appeared the faster it disappeared. "Why hello there! Are you new here?". The man bended down and reached out to pat Max on the head, "don't you dare fucking touch me you sicko". Max swiftly backed up. 

The man gasped and dropped his hand back to his side. "Aye Max watch your mouth!, I'm so sorry about my son he can be a brat at points". Stated Max's mother. 

"no no its fine, he's not the first student I've ever heard curse here, I'm David by the way". David got up and extended his hand out which Max's mother took. 

"Nice to meet you David". 

"say David, how about you take Max here to class with you he is your student after all". David's smiled grew wider.

"Well shucks what a coincidence!, I can definitely take Max with me". 

Max stared at David with a face of horror, "What!? I don't wanna go with this fucking weirdo!". Shouted Max.

"Awe common max I think you'll like my class, now follow me cause were both late for class". David said with a grin on his face.

Max grudgingly walked in front of David and closed the door while David tried following, resulting In David slamming into the door with a loud bang. 

Max watched from the other side of the door, he shook his head and sighed deeply "Fuck my life". Muttered Max.


	2. The first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long ;-; I'll try to keep a more stable schedule! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!!

The walk to class wasn't all that pleasant, quite annoying actually. David wouldn't shut his mouth about his class and the rules that everyone had to follow. 

Then there was max who mocked David whenever he told him the rules one by one.

"rule number one always listen to the teacher". said David. 

"I'd rather not". replied Max. 

"Rule number two be nice to others" .

"we'll see how the day ends with that one". 

"Rule number three treat others like you want to be treated, similar to rule two but you get the point".

"yeah? what if I like to be treated like some type of fucking animal or some shit? They better be prepared to bark when I bite". Max smirked at his words.

"oh dear..., rule number". 

"I'm just gonna stop you there, I can already tell I'm not gonna follow any of those rules so save your breath".

David sighed and stopped in front of a door that was covered in hearts and smiley faces, in the middle of the door was a sign that read "Happy zone ahead". 

Max frowned deeply and glared at the sign, "Max welcome to my classroom". David opened the door which came out on the other side was some kid wearing a yellow sweater and red pants. 

"David could you please tell Nikki to knock it off, she keeps throwing glitter at me and its getting everywhere". Screamed the kid. 

Max raised an eyebrow at the kid who was covered in pink and yellow glitter. 

"I'll take care of it Neil, would you please show Max here a seat". Neil looked over at Max and raised a brow before sighing and slowly nodding his head. 

"Awe thank you Neil!". David walked away to another kid who was throwing glitter bottles at other kids.

"I bet he already went through the rules with you and such so Welcome I guess". Neil didn't seem so pleased with anybody in this class, anyone he laid his eyes on he glared at.

"here is your seat". The seat was in the middle of a three person table. "I sit here and the girl throwing glitter around is Nikki and she sits on the opposite side of you". 

Max looked over his shoulder and watched as David tried to take the bottle away from the Nikki person he sat next to. "So on a scale of 1 to 10 how shitty is this class? And be honest the way you look at other kids gives me a feeling its a 9 or higher". 

Max looked around before laying his eyes on a surprised Neil. "what?". Asked Max. 

"Holy shit I thought you were gonna be another annoying student like everyone else". Max gave Neil a look of confusion. "If I was a goody two shoes you'd know". 

"Alright class let's get back together as a group and get back from where we left off yesterday". David said happily, he caught every kids attention.

"Everybody please get to your assigned seats, and also good news everybody!". 

Everyone in the class gave David a confused look.

"We have a new student! His name is Max and he just moved here yesterday he will be joining our class from here on out". David pointed at max. 

Everybody's eyes fell on max, max felt uncomfortable but he just sat and stared back.

max stood up for the hell of it."Hi I'm max and I'm probably gonna be going here for the next few days depending how long I stay in this shitty town, or end my very existence". With that little speech max sit back down and put his hands into his jacket.

The class stayed speechless, even the teacher seemed to be in a state of shock. 

"well that was new, but thank you max also please watch your language". said the teacher  

Max rolled his eyes and sat back watching the teacher move around the board writing things down. "okay kiddos now for...I think we left off on number 12?, if tommy had 30 apples and he gave max 10 apples, how many apples would tommy have in all?". asked David. 

Max didn't understand why he had to have his name on the board, does the teacher do that to every new comer? 

 multiple kids had raised their hands including the kid Max sat next to. David looked around and his eyes landed on Max whose hand wasn't raised. "Max what do you think? how many apples does tommy have now?". Max gave David a look of disgust. "what the hell are you blind or just trying to pick on me?". 

David shook his head erratically "no I would never pick on my students!". All the kids were watching the two.

"Well then fuck off, there are a bunch of kids raising their hands and ready to answer". Yelled max.

David sighed and walked over to max. "Max, its a simple question Its easy as pie".

Max raised a brow and sighed loudly "if its so easy then why don't you answer the question Davey?". David stood there with his eyes wide staring at Max.

"20, he would have 20 apples left". Said Neil, both Max and David looked at him.

"I'm just trying to help, he doesn't seem like quite the talker so why not". Neil shrugged and looked up front again. Max nodded at Niel as if saying thanks, Max then glared up at David. "you got that Davey?". Max crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. 

David nodded and cleared his throat, silently walking back to the front of the class. David continued to teach for the next few minutes and let the kids go on break every once and awhile.

The sound of the bell interrupted David as he was talking to the children about the rules and how some kids broke some of them during the break. "Oh, time sure does fly when your having fun, oh well I'll see you all after lunch". David was quite cheerful or so thought Max. 

"Hey, Max right? Would you like to hang out with Nikki and I during lunch?". Asked Neil. Max looked at Niel confused and surprised. "you do know who your inviting to hang out with right?".

Neil stared at Max and slowly moved his eyes down then moved them back up to meet Max's gaze. "A normal kid who doesn't have any friends and would most likely enjoy some company?". 

Max slowly nodded and stayed next to Neil as he waited for Nikki to exit the classroom. Nikki being the energetic girl she was jumped out and scared the two, Neil screamed loudly and Max didn't bat an eye at her sudden outburst. 

After Nikki slowly fell silent, it became awkward and both Neil and Nikki turned to look at Max who stared at them back. "What?". Asked Max as he stared at Neil and rubbed his ear. 

"Nothing Its just, Nikki has scared most the kids in the class especially new comers, and most if not all of them has let out a girlish scream". Max looked at Neil and let his eyes travel to Nikki's big eyes. 

"Neil are you talking about you or the newcomers having a so on so called 'girlish scream'?". Neil stared at Max in shock and looked away embarrassed. "the newcomers..." Whispered Neil. Max nodded 

 Max already seemed to not have any interest in finishing the conversation, seeing the look on his face. Neil couldn't help but stare at his neck, noticing a small circle that's purplish blue?

Neil reached his hand out to touch it, it looked as if it were a smudge of paint. Once Neil's fingers made contact with the blob on Max's neck, he heard a squeak and felt a sharp stinging sensation on his hand.

Max slapped his hand away, rather roughly. Neil stared at Max in surprise and held his hand tightly, slightly rubbing the area that was still burning. Nikki stared at the two and laughed slightly, which caught the boys attention.

"I can tell were gonna be great friends!". Nikki grinned and pat the two on the shoulder, she walks onwards and to the playground, leaving the two boys in confusion. 

"Sorry Max, that was really uncalled for, I thought it was paint or something but I'm guessing I was most likely wrong". Neil looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

Max stared at Neil and sighed, "its fine, just ignore it". Max walked forward a few steps before stopping and looking back at Neil. "You coming Neil?". Max pointed to the playground and waited for Neil. 

Neil nodded and walked forward and tried to match Max's pace. "I don't mean to pry but...". Neil was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to speak of the bruise nor why Max acted so violently towards him when he lightly touched it.

Neil wanted to ask but he thought it was best to drop it before Max had the chance to supposedly drop him, although Max didn't seem all that strong in any physical way, he did have an attitude though.

That was probably one of Max's strong points. 

Neil and Max walked up to Nikki and watched her as she stared at the floor. She didn't bother to acknowledge the two boys, she seemed rather focused. Max and Neil looked at each other and shrugged, they looked down.

It was a caterpillar, a stupid, uninteresting insect wiggly forward basically waiting for its day of death to come, it was understandable for Nikki to stop and stare at bugs she had that personality of a boy then a girl.

Max could tell she wasn't the type to wear dresses or put on makeup, even though she was most likely to young for makeup. They didn't quite establish the relations they have with one another, Max couldn't really understand how these two exact opposites became friends.

The geek, the jock, and well Max. Neil was getting impatient and seemed to get tired of watching the insect wiggle around, "Nikki, is it dying?". Nikki stayed silent and finally started to inch towards it, one step at a time.

"Shh, your gonna scare it". Neil looked at Nikki confused and sighed. "Nikki its a caterpillar not a deer or bird or whatever, its not like its gonna take o-". And just like that, a birds came down and scooped up the caterpillar before taking flight once more. 

"Never to be seen again". Said Max. Neil and Nikki stared at the bird as it slowly started to become nothing but a speck in the blue sky.

"Well shit, that was unexpected". Neil looked at Nikki and saw that the young girl wasn't fazed, she didn't make a sound once the bird swooped down and snagged her tiny friend. 

"I knew I should of grabbed it before anyone else saw". Said Nikki disappointedly. Max smacked his lips and rolled his eyes. "it was a dumb insect Nikki, it was bound to die at some point, whether by a bird or mother nature herself". Nikki looked back at Max with a sad look on her face, she looked as if she was gonna cry.

Max stared at her back and shook his head, "puppy dog eyes aren't something I usually fall for". Max crossed and arms, keeping eye contact with Nikki. "can you guys please stop that". The two turned to Neil and Neil looked at them back.

"Whatever, can we go somewhere with more shade though? Its fucking hot". Max looked around for a good area that was covered from the burning rays of the sun. With no words to be exchanged between them Max walked towards a nicely shaded place that was far from the playground. 

Nikki and Neil followed closely behind, talking amongst themselves. They both turned to Max and walked beside him, starting small talk with him. 

At first it was something you'd say to get to know someone, then it turned to things you'd talk about with someone you known for a long time. Max may have a very dull and uninterested looking expression on all the time, but once you got to talk to him more.

You could see his dull face come to life, slowly but his expressions become more evident, that he could smile, that he could laugh or slightly giggle at the least. 

Max wasn't all that abnormal, he just didn't have ways of showing that he was actually human.

Neil and Nikki became more comfortable with Max after talking to him more during break, and they started growing attached to Max even though it was in a very short amount of time and they both could tell that Max felt the same, although he didn't show it.  

The three of them sat under that tree for most of the break. They all agreed on making that area their little hang out spot. "What if we hang up a sign that said Max's, Neil's and Nikki's spot?". Nikki smiled widely and jumped up and down as the three of them walked back to class.

"No, that sounds really stupid and besides why would we do that?". Max wanted to walk slowly to class so they wouldn't have to be with the teacher in class longer if they got in class early. 

"To show others not to y'know, sit there". The trio arrived in class right before the bell began to ring loudly throughout the whole school signifying the start of class.

All the kids took their seats and stared at the teacher who was writing on the board. "welcome back class!, how was your guy's break?". David grinned and looked around at all the kids who were nodding or yelling out about how their break went. "That's great that all you guys enjoyed your break!". 

David turned back to the board and continued writing some stuff down. "okay so what have we done so far, hm". David grabbed a notebook from his desk and opened it, he seemed to be skimming through the pages before stopping. "Ah-ha! here we are, we left off with the math, wait no we did that...". David looked confused.

Max rolled his eyes and put his chin in his palm. "You were talking about the rules David". David jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to Max. David realised what Max was saying and smiled.

"You're right max, thank you for reminding me!". David walked to the front of the class and began to talk about the rules, staring at number one, down to number 5.

"I would like you all to respect and follow my rules, I don't mean to sound demanding but it helps everyone in the class if you were to just follow the rules, that's all I ask". With that David thanked everyone and began to take out some paper.

David handed everyone a piece of paper, one by one. He walked down the room until he stopped at Max's table, he looked down at Max and softly smiled. 

"Did you have a good lunch Max?". 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new story cause this one has been on my mind for awhile, I wanted to start it before I forgot it but I will probably continue the other one when I have the time. Hope ya enjoy this one tho!


End file.
